Inside The Shadows
by Luna The Zoner
Summary: "Was Sombra born wicked? Was he always the tyrant that history foretold? Was he every bit as evil as his actions had lead him to believe? A story that was written by me and a partner named spideremblembrony on Fimfiction. If you want to see on it on there copynpaste this: /story/181329/inside-the-shadows


Even with the darkest of hearts, could there have be a sign of love? Of compassion? Could there have be a sliver of light even within the shadows of anger and hatred? Could it be that even after the years of hatred that boiled in his blood, that made him curse the very heavens themselves, that even after he poured all his malice into his actions, that there was something resembling a pony within that darkened shell?

He could feel their joy, their love and their happiness. Miles from the city and he could still sense the overwhelming cheer that emanated from them. And it disgusted him. It fueled the fire of hatred that consumed his very soul.

The crystal ponies of the Crystal Empire felt at ease knowing in the hearts that they have put to silence a great evil. A terrifying evil that had tormented them for over a thousand years. By the sacred powers of the crystal heart and their inner desires to vanquish evil from the entire empire, they shattered the great shadow into tiny pieces of darkness. Everypony knew in their hearts that they have brung an end to the great ruler that day. It was the first and last known threat the empire had witnessed in a very long time...

However, years after, Sombra still laid on the cold white bed of the Frozen North where his fragments finally reassembled from the blast of pure light.

During those cold years, he cursed the very Crystal Empire he hated so much. He could feel their light and energy, tormenting him with nightmares of his defeat, time and again. He could see brief images of the empire, celebrating year after year, as they remembered the day they conquered him. He snarled as he watched the pink witch sit on the throne, his throne, and gave her orders without a care. And they loved her. They adored her. He could still see her in his mind. The pathetic bag of flesh that stole everything from him. He could still see them all. All who played a role in his defeat.

He slowly rose to his knees and growled but weakly due to the little strength he had. After a few moments, his legs gave way, and he crumpled to the snowy ground.

"That dragon..." Sombra hissed, slowly rising to his hooves, remembering that moment. He remembered that unexpected humiliation at the tiny claws of the sisters' pet drake. That whelp took everything from him. A band of children toppling a god. "Got to the top… Stole the crystal heart… Blasted me away from my return to the throne... [i]Freed[/i] my crystal [i]slaves[/i]… HOW!?" Sombra hissed and stomped his hoof.

Sombra's body felt jittery from trying to place all his broken fragments into their proper places. His body burned as if it was consumed by flames. He growled under his breath, attempting to ignore his aching flesh. He trotted onward into the direction of the empire. He then looked at the empire of crystals in the distance, just to think that he wasn't ruling it disgusted him. The mere thought of that witch sitting on his throne motivated him to crawl his way through the storm that blew against him.

"I am this empire's ruler…" Sombra hissed. "And I shall have back what was taken from me."

He kept trotting onward. The howling wind blew against him, sending shivers up his spine. The large snowflakes pummeled his body relentlessly, drenching his dark coat. It was as if the Crystal Empire itself had conjured this storm, preventing him from taking what was rightfully his. His hooves started shivering from stepping on the freezing earth for so long. His hooves began to lose feeling. Every step became slower, pain began flaring at all different parts of his weakened body.

Despite his condition, Sombra pressed onward, determined to go back and take back what was pilfered from him. It was as if his very hatred was motivating him. His hatred for all those who would deny him what he had earned. What he had spent so many years of his life devoted to. But it seemed fate was determined to keep him from his destiny. His legs gave way and he crumpled to the ground once more. He looked up at the peak of the crystal tower and growled.

"How… Just, how…" Sombra stayed in his position and his thoughts flashed back to that same moment when he looked at the claws of the little dragon holding on to the crystal heart. He could still see the green eyes of the whelp staring at him with such ferocity. "How could [i]he[/i] have taken the crystal heart… That thought… that moment... it eludes me…" he rose up to his hooves, still shivering, his robe flapping in the freezing wind.

Sombra slowly moved towards the crystal empire, his vision melting. Darkness started to linger in his eyes, as he struggled to keep his eyesight from failing him. His body became heavy, as if gravity itself was pulling him to the ground, forcing him to stay down. His body sank into the snow as he glanced up at the towers above him. They were mocking him. Laughing at him as he lied in the snow, defenseless.

He couldn't go any further.

"Was this to be my fate? To suffer on this frosty bed... And wait as the ice freezes my coat, then my defeated soul." Sombra looked at his kingdom, his greatest achievement as the darkness slowly began swallowing his vision.

He hissed and roared, acknowledging his fate and wished to have done more to prevent it. The wind howled against his body as the snow piled onto him.

"To die in the middle of nowhere... Having been a great ruler... To be forever silenced by a mere pet..." Sombra closed his eyes and sighed. He could feel his final moments drawing near. He imagined what he might look like, lying buried in the snow. A once proud king of the mighty Crystal Empire left alone to die, forgotten.

His ears perked up upon hearing hooves trotting behind him. He attempted to move, but his body failed him. He growled at his own weakness. He was King Sombra, the true ruler of the Crystal Empire. He would not show weakness in front of anypony. No matter how insignificant. He gathered all the strength his numb body could muster, as he slowly rose to his feet. He turned to face to the creature before him. Sombra sported a smirk when he found out it was a crystal pony mare.

They glared at each other as a small, cold breeze passed them both. Sombra gave a cruel chuckle. His chest started to flare as his laugh slipped through his lips. He nearly toppled to the ground, but caught himself quickly, hoping that his opponent didn't notice. Fortunately, that seemed to be the case. Perhaps, she thought him a threat. He was. Even in this weakened state, he had no obligation to keep her alive. He took a step towards her, stumbling as he trotted. The crystal mare pulled out a small crystal knife from her saddlebag.

The knife in her hoof shook as did the mare before her. It was an awkward stance, with her legs spread out too far to be effective. A simply shove would knock her off balance. However, in this weary state, Sombra feared that even that would be too difficult for him to achieve. He glared at the mare as a smile slithered onto his face. The mare took a step back in fright.

"What brings a mare out into this blizzard?" Sombra hissed. "What purpose have you here?" He stumbled forward as he eyed the mare. She was petite and despite the cold, sweat was coming from her face. Fear clearly gripped her. It made her easy to control. "I sense your fear."

The mare took another step back from Sombra. "O-one could ask you the same thing." She paused, as she clinched the knife close to her. "W-who are you?"

His body was still weak, but he felt his power over fear no less magnificent. It was the power that granted him his kingdom and it would be the power that gave it back. "Child, you seek liberation from your fears?" He gave a sly smirk. "Allow me to be your deliverer."

The crystal mare didn't respond but clenched her teeth as her hoof held firmly on the crystal knife. She stood firm and lowered her head, her eyes intensifying as they narrowed themselves. "I'm warning you! Stay back!" Her voice was shaky. Her stand had not improved and she shook with fear. She played at bravery, but Sombra knew better.

Sombra smiled as he silently gathered his strength. It was time to strike. His time to attack while she was anxious. It would make the kill easier. He rushed at her with a bellow, determined to rip the knife out of her shaking hooves.

Her eyes widened as Sombra came upon her, his jaws revealed to her as if she was their next meal. She tried to move, but her fear rooted her legs in place. Something Sombra had anticipate. He growled with glee as he came within an inch of her. He leaped forward, noticing the pupils of the mare grow slightly smaller, as if her fear had caused her to abandon her body. Victory was assured.

Then the unexplainable happened. The mare glared at him as they toppled to the ground. And at that moment, Sombra felt a burning sensation dig into the side of his body. He looked down to its source to find the blade, ripping into his flesh, deeply rooting itself into his body. Blood flowed like a river down his leg and onto the snow below him. The snow would steal the blood as quickly as it has appeared. He felt his body grow cold. Not from the wind or snow. It was something else. Something he hadn't felt in years. He couldn't explain it, but his whole body shook as he looked upon the damage.

The crystal mare shoved him off of her, gasping for air as if her body had forgotten how to breathe. She turned and looked at the mighty tyrant on the ground. Her eyes fixed on him as he started to slink away. The pain in his body was excruciating. His eyesight began to darken as his body grew numb and slowly his sight and feeling faded into the black.

[center]-[/center]

For days, Adularescence had scoured the blizzard, hearing numerous rumors of the tyrant within the chilling winds. The blizzard was the worst it had ever been for the Crystal Empire. Some said it was just a storm. Some, however, believed it to be an omen. An omen of things to come. An omen of terrible things. [i]Was it truly that?[/i] she asked herself upon hearing the news.

As historian of the Crystal Empire, it was her duty to make her records of their history as thorough as possible. History claimed to know about his story. The tyrant. They never called him by name. It was a fear that swallowed the land. Even she was not immune. His name was one to be hated and disgusted for what it had done to them.

If he was truly alive, his statements would no doubt solidify her as a chief pioneer in the motive for the tyrant. It would begin to clarify all the rumors, debates and theories that continually clashed between her and her fellow historians. Was the tyrant truly evil? Or did he have some good within him? Was he a native of Equestria? The Crystal Empire? Some speculated that he wasn't even a pony at all.

She merely chortled off such foolish notions. She believed he was a pony who sold his soul to Tartarus for powers beyond limits. She knew in her heart she was right. And she was willing to do anything to prove such things.

They called her crazy for hunting in the cold blizzard for the rumored tyrant. [i]Crazy?! I'm not crazy![/i] she convinced herself. [i]They are just too afraid to venture for him![/i] She wondered what great discovery it could be to actually talk and listen to the tyrant. Her excitability is what made her traverse the cold the first day.

However, after the fourth day of disappointment, her hope began to dwindle. She wondered if the rumors were false, and she was chasing a phantom that didn't exist. On the fifth day, she delved into the blizzard once more. The cold snow brushed against her as she marched into the endless field of ice.

She didn't know why she was going there anymore. He was a figment of her imagination at best. There was nothing left of him in the snowstorm. He was gone. Probably forever. As she wandered on through the blizzard, she noticed a figure limping in the distance. The snow blocked her vision and prevented her from making out the figure clearly. It was a stallion to be certain, but there was no way to tell any other identification. She figured it was some villager who went after her, probably thinking that she couldn't take care of herself.

[i]A foolish thought[/i], she claimed.[i] I am not some damsel in distress that needs protection.[/i]

She called out to the pony. Telling them to go back and leave the storm. But the pony didn't hear her, instead he simply limped on as if her voice was taken by the wind and preventing it from reaching the figure in the shadows.

She almost moved on her way. She opted not to get into his business whatever it was. When suddenly, he collapsed. Her heart began to race.[i] How long has this fool been in this storm?[/i] she asked herself. She rushed towards him, praying that she could save him in time.

As she slowly approached the figure, she began to feel a shiver in her spine. Something had stopped her from taking a step further towards the figure who was slowly being buried under the snow. Something that paralyzed her and caused her to shake as if an earthquake centered around her. She dug into her saddlebag and quickly dug her knife from it. A knife she never wanted to carry. [i]What purpose did it serve?[/i] she thought.

The tyrant is dangerous, they would always say. You should be armed, they would warn. She merely laughed at them, dismissing it as old ponies worrying about what they viewed as a defenseless mare. However, now, standing before this unknown entity, she thanked Celestia for the knife. Her only protection.

The dark figure rose to his feet and slowly turned towards her. His green eyes focused on her, scowling at her like an animal hunting its prey. He gave smirk as his voice filled the air, "What brings a mare out in this blizzard alone?"

Her mind raced as she heard the deep voice of the stallion across from her. His eyes, like spears piercing at her skin and digging into her flesh. They tore through her until they found her heart, poisoning it and causing it to beat faster as if it was in danger. His lips moved again, but she could hardly hear him speak. She wasn't sure if it was her fear or the wind that prevented it.

"O-one could ask you the same thing." She started to back away as the figure slowly limped towards her.[i] Was he injured or simply mad?[/i] She thought about screaming for help, but her throat failed her. She couldn't even let out a whimper, but was able to form a sentence, which she feared would be her last. "W-who are you?"

The figure gave a sly grin as he stared at her. He slowly approached her with a threatening thrust. She tried to take a step back, but her legs didn't move. Her legs acted as if they were frozen in the snow.

His movements began to pick up as he let out a yelp of insanity. Her heart beat thundered in her chest, threatening to burst from her ribs. "I'm warning you! Stay back!" She held up the knife, trying to sway his movements.

The figure was now in a full charge as he rushed over to her. She could see the fangs within his jaw, steadily taking aim towards her. She started to see images flashing before her eyes. She was certain she was going to die.

The figure charged into her, taking her to the ground. Then as if her body was possessed, she let out a yelp and dug the knife deep into his body. Blood slithered from the wound and down his leg, like a river flowing down the mountains.

Her lungs stopped. She tried to get herself to breathe, but it was as if her mind had forgotten how. She gasped for air like a fish out of water. Finally, as she forced the figure off her, her mind began to recollect the moments before. She had dug her blade into the stallion's body and now he was bleeding out.

He stumbled in the snow for a few feet and finally fell to the ground. Her knees felt like rubber as they wobbled back and forth, gazing upon the sight of her viciousness. [i]He-he attacked me![/i] she tried to convince herself. [i]I was d-defending myself![/i] She made her way to the bleeding figure, as his blood mixed in with the snow, causing a pink river to form around him, she turned his body over as to see her assailant's face.

In her shock and horror, she looked upon the one face she had least expect to come across. The grey stallion face, his sharp pointed fangs, and what she remembered from those green eyes. How could she forget those green eyes? All of them pointed to one face of the legendary tyrant of the Crystal Empire.

Her breathing stopped as her mind took a moment to examine the face once more. [i]It must be some mistake. Some sort of trick! [/i]she convinced herself. But as she looked upon the face once more, she discovered that it was no mere trick or deception. It was reality. After her days of chasing a rumor, she had discovered the tyrant was alive.

She then looked at his wound and fear gripped her again. She quickly reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a roll of bandages from it. She kneeled down to the tyrant, slowly wrapping his body in the bandage, preventing him from bleeding all over the ground. She questioned her sanity as she performed her task.

[i]Why am I saving him?! He tried to kill me![/i] she yelled at herself for being foolish. If he awoke, he would merely try to kill her again. That was for certain. However, another thought came into her mind. [i]You know why you are saving him! Imagine the answers he could provide! I'd be famous![/i]

With that thought, she began to practice more care in her first aid. She was not adapt in it, nor did she have the access to a medical facility out here. She needed to drag him back to the Crystal Empire. [i]But how?[/i] She looked in her saddlebag and discovered nothing that would aid her in her quest to transport him safely to the city. She thought about rushing back to gather something to use, like a rope or a sled.

However, she quickly dismissed it as she feared that he might die in the storm, or worse, would get up and try to escape. She couldn't allow that. She looked over to her first aid roll and gathered an idea. She tied the first aid roll around her, like a plow to a pony and tied another around the tyrant's body.

With all her might, she pulled him across the stretch of snow. The process was long and it was made even more difficult by the winds that brushed against her. She was breathing heavily as she dragged the tyrant's massive body with her. He might not have been as big as Celestia, but he was much larger than she was. It took all of her strength to perform this feat. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she finally arrived at the gate of the Crystal Empire.

It was almost midnight, the security was usually tight around the empire around that time of night. Adularescence looked around for the guards, but there were none to be found. She thanked her blessings as she propped the massive body onto her back. She squealed in pain as she struggled to move. She could feel his heart pulsing, weakly, against her back. He was alive, but she knew if she did not get home quickly, he might not be. And her only shot at fame would be lost.

[center]-[/center]

It was a beautiful day in Crystal Empire. The sun shone beautifully off the crystal homes ,livening the colors of the entire empire. The birds chirped their songs over the inhabitants. And everypony enjoyed their daily lives as they trotted about streets doing their daily activities.

However, for one pony, these sounds and sights would have proved an annoyance and the other a distraction. Sombra began to stir as his head ached. He growled under breath as he shook his head, trying to shake the dizziness. When his eyesight returned, he started to examine the room, taking in every detail. The crystal walls glimmered in his eyes like the light to the sun. He snarled as he attempted to move his legs, but he found that they were bound by chains. He struggled against them trying to break free of them. He looked behind him and notice that they were bolted to the wall. He pulled with all his might, trying to break them, but they did not seem to move.

"Oh, good," a voice came from the other side of the room. "I was afraid those chains wouldn't' hold you." A mare appeared from the darkness and smiled. "Can't have you trying to kill me again, can I?"

Sombra growled and struggled against his restraints. "You would dare hold me prisoner! I can escape these chains with but a thought!" He then focused all his magical might on his horn, imagining the restraints shattering at his command. However, moments passed and nothing occurred. "What's going on…" Sombra looked over at a mirror in a corner of the room. As his eyes found the reflecting image, he found that where his horn once was, was a vacant space. Sombra gasped at the air for words. "But my horn… I had a horn here. I followed everything it said?! [i]What[/i] is happening?" He sharply turned around and met the mares eyes.

"Who are you? Where am I?!" he demanded, thrusting himself forward as far as his chains would allow him.

The mare took a step back in shock as she watched Sombra struggle in rage. "You're within the Crystal Empire. But I'm sure you knew that," the mare pulled out the old dark tome from her bag and dropped it to the ground.

Sombra eyes widened as he fixed his eyes on the book. "Where did you find that book?"

The mare examined the book once more. "I found it on you. It's very old, but I can sense some powerful magic from it."

"Give it to me!" Sombra roared as he struggled against his chains. "Or do you enjoy tormenting me?!"

The mare shook her head. "Look, I don't want to lock you up. You are a valuable asset to my work." She turned back to the doorway, shrouded by darkness. "But I can't have you trying to kill me." The mare glanced back at him with a slight smile. "I'll be back later with some food, you must be hungry."

Sombra growled as the mare closed the door behind her. He continued to struggle against his restraints, hoping that they would somehow loosen or that they would break, but no matter his efforts, nothing seemed to work. He eventually gave up and sat on the ground. He looked around the room, once more, hoping to spot something that would aid him in his escape. However, save for the mirror, there was nothing in the room. He could only stare at his reflection as the vacant spot on his forehead continued to insult him. As if to tell him his years of hard work had been for nothing.

He looked down to his body, which was wrapped in light rags. He placed his hoof where a dark red spot was. He slowly started to remember his confrontation in the blizzard. The mare had stabbed him with the knife. This mare. He growled under his breath. The mighty king Sombra, once feared by all of the Crystal Empire's inhabitants, was now a prisoner of one lonely mare.

After several minutes of staring at the walls, hoping to pass the time by, the mare finally entered the room with a bowl of steaming soup.

"I hope this will be okay," she stated. "I'm not much of a cook."

Sombra looked up to her with a glare. "Why did you treat my injury?"

The mare raised her eyebrow as if she wasn't sure what he was talking about. "Oh, yes. That!" The mare placed the bowl on the ground, just far enough away from Sombra that he couldn't reach her. "Well, like I said, you are valuable to my work."

Sombra scoffed as he shook his head. "And what work do you do? Torture? Imprisonment?!"

The mare's hooves jump straight to her mouth. Her eyes widened at such an accusation. "Of course not. I'm a historian."

Sombra raised his eyebrow and painted a disgusted look on his face. "A what?!"

The mare took a step back from the bowl of porridge. "Well, I study history. Specifically, the history of the Crystal Empire." She turned back to the doorway and opened it. "When you start feeling better, I would like to ask you some questions."

Sombra growled. "Humph. And what makes you believe I wish to answer any of your questions?"

The mare shook her head and glared at Sombra. "Because if you don't, you won't get to eat."

Sombra tilted his head upward. "Humph… Not much of a threat."

The mare lowered her head in defeat. Sombra figured it was just a bluff. This mare risked everything to save his life. She would not let him die. That was the weakness of compassion. Something he planned to utilize.

"Anyway… enjoy the soup," the mare stated as she left the room.

Again, the room was silent, save for his own thoughts. He growled as he stared at the bowl of soup, as if he was waiting for it to leave him in peace. The bowl sat on the floor in front of him, taunting him. Laughing at him as if he knew that his stomach was desperate for food. Sombra tried to erase his hunger from his mind by filling his thoughts with something else.

He began to think of Crystal Empire he now found himself trapped in. Did the Empire as a whole capture him? If so, why had he not seen the witch who sat on his throne? Surely, she would have come to mock him at how 'You're evil ways are undone' or some nonsense like that. [i]Evil? I am nothing so simple. I am a king! I earned my place![/i]'

His stomach roared at him in anger as the soup continued to tempt him. He leaned forward taking in the smells of the soup. It wasn't the feast of kings he had come to expect, but he was convince that it would taste delightful all the same. He shook his head trying to break free of its alluring aroma.

He tilted his head up to ceiling, thinking about the mysterious mare who had captured him. [i]A historian? The mighty Sombra brought down by first a dragon whelp… then a historian?[/i] He cursed himself for being belittled in such a humiliating manner.

He tried to distract these thoughts, but nothing came. Finally, after taking one last glance at the soup, he gave in. He decided that, if only for a few seconds, he wanted his mind to be distracted from his failure.

He lifted the spoon from the soup and placed it into his mouth. A sour taste filled his mouth, forcing him to spit out the contents all across the floor in front of him. He growled under his breath as he looked down to the soup again. [i]Maybe I was wrong… Maybe this mare is trying to kill me…[/i]

He attempted to distracted his thoughts from the soup that was in front of him, hoping that its contents would just disappear.

After what seemed like several hours, the mare finally walked through the door. She had that stupid smile on her face as if she had declared victory over him. In a strange sense, she had. "How was the soup?"

Sombra simply growled as he glared at the bowl of soup. He could swore he could hear it laughing at him. He blamed his gnawing hunger for his hallucinations.

The mare shook her head. "Come on! It can't be that bad!" She kneeled down and picked up the spoon from the bowl. Sombra simply watched as the mare put the spoon in her mouth. Her eyes widened as her lips scrunched together. Sombra couldn't help but smile as her reaction met his eyes.

"Wow…" she moaned. "It's not supposed to taste like that."

Sombra rolled his eyes. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed."

The mare shook her head. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm not much a cook."

Sombra could hear his stomach roaring at him, begging him for something to eat. He felt as if it had been months since his last meal. He growled under his breath, trying to ignore his stomach.

The mare kneeled down and retrieved a quill and scroll from her bag. "How about this?" she asked, causing Sombra to turn towards her. "I will ask you a few questions and then I'll see if I can make something for you to eat that doesn't taste like worn out clothing."

Sombra's heart started to sink. His confident scowl transformed into a begging glance that made him look more like the wounded puppy then intimidating king. "I'll answer whatever question you want. Just please… don't make any more food for me."

The mare placed the quill on her chin as if she needed a second to weigh her options. "Well, I suppose…" she mumbled something under her breath, but Sombra couldn't hear what she was saying. She then smiled and nodded. "Okay, I suppose I can work something out."

She placed her quill on the scroll, prepared to jot down anything that was said in the room. "Well, Mr. Sombra."

Sombra growled as the title filled the air. "I am your king, lest you forget."

She exhaled a deep breath. "Okay… King Sombra then. Tell me," she eyed her scroll. "Who are you?"

Sombra raised his eyebrow. "Humph… I am King Sombra, the rightful heir to the Crystal Empire!" He snarled at her. "And what kind of question was that?! Does history tarnish my name so that I am a memory?!"

The mare shook her head. "No. It's just a starting point. Why do you think yourself the rightful heir to the Crystal Empire?"

Sombra scoffed. "This is ridiculous!" His stomach then roared again, reminding him of his situation. "... If you must know… I earned it! I climbed my way from my humble beginnings to my ascension to the throne!

The mare continued to write on the scroll, not even looking at Sombra. Sombra remained silent and turned away from her, focusing his attention on the mirror instead. Sombra snorted in the air. "Why are you doing this?"

The mare finally looked up to him and blinked for several seconds. She then tilted her head. "I'm doing this for my job."

Sombra shook his head as he chuckled. "So, it's a selfish desire then?"

The mare placed the quill back on her chin. "Well, sort of… You see… Beyond your years of tyranny…" She placed the quill back on the scroll. "Nopony knows that much about you."

Sombra's eyes widened for a moment as he bellowed in the air. "And you want to learn all about me? Know all my secrets?"

She looked back up to him. "That was kind of the purpose. Yes."

Sombra looked away. "And what happens when you have what you want?"

She bit her lip and turned away. "I guess… um…"

Sombra glared at her, causing her to lean back. "You give me to your princess?!"

Silence conquered the room and kept its reign for several long minutes as the mare lowered her head to the ground. She finally picked herself up off the ground and made her way to the doorway. "I'll be back with something to eat."

Sombra snarled. "Thanks for the threat." With his words hovering in the air, the mare disappeared. Sombra sat alone in his little cell, awaiting for the next moment the mare would appear. He lowered his head to the ground and rested it over his forelegs. The ground was cold, chilling his body as he rested against it.

For now, there was nothing that could be done, but rest. Sombra closed his eyes and started to drift into slumber.

[center]-[/center]

The darkness finally faded as he slowly came back into consciousness. Sombra slowly opened his eyes, his stomach roaring in agony. At first, his blurred vision thought it spotted something directly in front of him. He closed his eyes again, hoping that it would cure his hazy vision. After a moment, he opened his eyes once more and noticed a bowl of carrots before him.

He scowled at the carrots as the seemed to mock him. [i]Is this all I am? A pet to be kept by this mare until she no longer has use for me.[/i] His stomach roared at him, demanding him to swallow his pride so he can swallow the carrots. He finally gave in to his gnawing hunger as he dug his teeth into the carrots before him.

The crunching of the carrots filled the air around him, as he sighed in satisfaction. They weren't the greatest food he had ever tasted, but they might as well had been the most delicious cake imaginable. He bit into them like a savage animal, ripping and tearing into them with relentless hunger.

The door started to open as the mare appeared at the doorway. She smiled as she eyed the now empty bowl. "Oh, good. You're eating again."

Sombra smirked. "As long as you aren't cooking, I might have a chance to make it out of this alive."

She shook her head as she pulled a quill and pad from her saddlebag. "If you don't mind, I'd like to continue hearing your story."

Sombra looked away and remained silent.

The mare looked down at her pad and spoke. "You mentioned something about your rightful place on the throne." She looked up to him. "What did you mean by that?"

Sombra scoffed. "If you must know…" He turned towards the mirror, his mind playing the images in his mind. "I wanted something… Something I desired for years … Something I would sacrifice everything to obtain."

He closed his eyes and imagined himself as a young colt of the Crystal Empire. A young colt with a mother and father like any other. He was well taken care of, but there was always something unsettling in his life. Something that could never be filled. A desire for knowledge. A lust for information.

He was never a social child, preferring the company of his books over other ponies. He would grasp any piece of literature that he could find and read. Be it good or bad. Information or purely entertainment, he wanted to learn everything he could. He prided himself on being smarter than his peers.

However, there was one pony that seemed to be smarter than him in every way, no matter how he tried. A mare named Garnet. Sombra could never forget the day he had met her. Sombra had prided himself as the best chess player in all of the Crystal Empire, something that he proved time and again.

Until one day, Garnet choose to challenge Sombra to his game. Sombra smiled and laughed at the mere accusation that a mare such as her could defeat him. She gave a confident smile and challenged his courage, stating that he was merely afraid.

Sombra growled under his breath. He was not afraid of anypony, least of all a simple mare. He accepted her challenge. The game began. Back and forth, pieces moved. As the moments pressed on, Sombra began scanning the board even more carefully. This Garnet was not as foolish as he had been lead to think. She was brilliant in her tactics, matching his almost to the letter.

However, he vowed that Garnet would not win. But with this, he began to second guess his moves. He began to sweat under the hot summer sun as he looked over to Garnet, who simply smiled. She looked confident, as if she had nothing to lose. As if there was nothing Sombra could do to defeat her.

Sombra finally made his move, finally feeling confident in his choice. However, with one swift move, with no hesitation, Garnet put his king into checkmate.

He had lost. Sombra's heart felt as heavy as a rock inside his chest, as he felt it threaten to pull free from all the veins in his body. He slunk into his seat, turning away from the chessboard.

Garnet stood up and smiled. "That was fun."

Sombra looked up to her and almost forced a smile on his face. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move his mouth.

Garent laughed. "You are way too serious! You need to lighten up!" She grabbed his hoof and dragged him off the bench.

Sombra wasn't sure what to do. His mind went frantic for an explanation, but none came. Before he knew it, they were at an ice cream stand with Garnet jumping with joy. It was the first time Sombra had Crystal Berry ice cream.

At first, he absolutely refused, stating that it was nothing but sugary decay. But Garnet was annoyingly persistent. Finally, after what felt like days and days of coercing, Sombra finally gave in. He hesitated as he attempted to put his tongue on the frozen treat. He wasn't certain what he was doing or why. All he knew was that he wanted Garent to stop pestering him about the ice cream.

His tongue finally came into contact with it and he licked off what he could. His eyes widened as the sweet taste filled his mouth, causing a small tear to slither down his face. He scowling frown turned upside down as he swallowed. He opened his mouth with a gleeful expression on his face. He took another lick without hesitation, wanting that sweet taste again.

Garnet let out a cheerful squeal as she watched him get his ice cream all over his face in his uncontrollable love for it.

After that day, he grew rather interested in this strange mare. She was not only intelligent, but she was energetic and loved exploring new things. As the years rolled on, Garnet taught many things to Sombra that he thought his books had taught him. They traveled to the outer region of the Crystal Empire gazing in awe at the various wildlife and flora that surrounded them. He had read all about them in his books, but he had never seen them in the flesh. And without, Garnet, he probably never would have.

The years rolled by and Sombra found that he wasn't just growing fond of her as a friend, but as something more. Sombra couldn't explain it, but there was something more he wanted. He wanted to be with her. And more importantly, he wanted to protect her.

He remembered the day well. A terrible winter had come from the southern lands. The land that would be known one day as Equestria. The snow contained the creatures known as Windigos. The creatures had some sort of effect on the citizens. The land became colder, not just in the air or the earth itself, the ponies felt the effects of the freezing air surrounding their hearts.

They began to become easily irritated. Began fighting amongst themselves over petty matters and vain concerns. Even Sombra did not seem immune to the effects of the strange winter.

He sat reading his book when Garnet came to his door. He growled as the door was continually beaten in an attempt to gain his attention. He simply wanted to be left alone with his book. He came to the doorway after several minutes of nonstop knocking.

He flung the door open with Garnet standing outside it. She gave him her usually cheery smile. "Took you long enough."

Without even a moment's hesitation, Sombra spoke. "I'm busy. What do you want?"

Garnet took a step back at his sudden aggravated tone. "Som-som? What's wrong?"

Sombra shook his head and growled. "I'm sorry." He turned back to his house. "It's this winter…" He looked up to the ceiling, imagining the snow falling on his roof. "Why won't it stop?!"

Garnet shook her head and walked into the room. She let out a series of coughs. Sombra turned to her, his eyes widened, but she put on the same smile she had as she entered. "It'll stop soon. I'm sure it will."

Sombra growled as he turned to the center of the room. "It has been six months since it began to snow!" He turned towards her glaring at her as if accusing her. "Why hasn't the unicorns done anything about it?! Why not the pegasi?! Do they not care?!"

Garnet let out a series of coughs again as she moved towards him, wrapping her hooves around him. "Of course they care. They are trying figure it out. Just like we are."

Sombra found his hooves frozen to the ground, as if they refused to wrap themselves around her, despite it being what she deserved. He could only sigh as he moved away from her. He looked up to the sky through his window as the winter wind howled against his home. The snow continued to pelt the window, causing small stars of water to form on the slightly warm surface.

[i]Why do they do nothing?[/i] he ask himself. [i]They possess more power than anypony else. Why don't they do something?![/i] Had he possess a horn, he would use it to protect the Crystal Empire and lead it to the glorious future that it deserved. But they were cowards. Cowards who were afraid of their power. Afraid to do what was necessary to protect their kingdom.

Something Sombra wouldn't hesitate to do.

Suddenly, he heard a thud coming from behind him and he turned around quickly. His heart stopped as he gazed upon Garnet, lying on the ground. She did not move nor speak and her smile had faded from her face. Her skin was pale, her once red coat now shifted to an near white pink.

Sombra raced to her side, his heart thundering in his chest. "Garnet!" he shouted, as if trying to awaken her from her current state. He took her in his forelegs and shook her. She let out a weakened moan, filling Sombra's heart with joy. He wrapped his hooves into hers, but it let a shiver up his spine. Her hooves were cold as ice.

He picked her up in his forelegs and made his way to his bed, setting her gently upon it. He ripped his blanket from the floor and tossed it on top of her. She shivered as it fell on top of her. He made his way to the window and tore off the thick drapes that concealed the interior of the house. He placed them over her body and stood silently over her. He looked up to the ceiling, a tear soaking his cheek. [i]Please, whatever deity is listening… Please, don't let her leave me![/i]

Days passed and her condition was not improving. Her simple coughs transformed into violent hacks that shook her entire body. Her once cheery voice that seemed to be like a sweet song to Sombra's ears turned into low, weak screeches that sounded like a child crying out to him. Her skin had lost most of its coloring, shifting her once bright red coat slowly deteriorated into an ugly pink. Her once expressive eyes that would indicate her joy in the face of life, hardly ever showed themselves. Her green pupils were barely present during the day and were never seen at night.

Sombra could only stand over her, helpless as he watched the unicorn perform his routinely visit. The unicorn kneeled down beside her, with a smile on his face. He gently put his hoof on her's. Sombra could only glare at the unicorn's hoof, as if there was a knife attached to it.

"How are you feeling today?" the unicorn asked.

Garnet smiled as best as she could, but only just manage to tilt her cheeks upward. "Magnificent," her weary voice barely breaking the silence of the room. Her body then shook as her lips released as series of horrible hacks and coughs.

Sombra felt a sharp jolt in his heart as he took a step towards the bed, with only the doctor between him and Garnet. The doctor placed his hooves on her shoulders, whispering to her, "Easy. Take slow, deep breaths."

Sombra growled under his breath. It took all of his restraint not to snap at the doctor. For several days, he had come to check on her, promising that he would do everything in his power to help her. [i]Empty promises! That's all that he spits! [/i]

Finally, the coughs died down and Garnet was able to steady her breathing. She gave a slight smirk. "Looks like I'm not having a good day, doc."

This made the unicorn giggle for a moment. Sombra growled only slightly louder, but this caused the unicorn to turn toward him, his eyes widened. A sliver of sweat crawled down his face as his eyes met with Sombra's. The unicorn turned back to Garnet, without saying a word to Sombra. "You're doing just fine."

"No, she's not!" Sombra shouted. He placed his hooves on the unicorn's shoulders and pulled him away from the bed, throwing him to the floor. Sombra stomped towards him. "You claim to be here to help, but she is getting worse everyday!"

The unicorn scurried backwards, as Sombra motioned towards him. Sombra snarled with a sneer. "You are a unicorn! Use your magic!" He stood over the unicorn, his face intensifying as he glared down to him. "Heal her!"

The unicorn opened his mouth to speak, but could only stammer his words. "I-I'm doing e-everything I-I can."

Sombra grabbed the unicorn by his coat and pulled him off the ground. "I don't believe it! You don't care about her at all!"

The unicorn attempt to speak, stammering once more as his widened eyes looked into Sombra's. He struggled against him, flailing his forelegs and hindlegs like a worm on a hook.

Sombra tossed him to the ground once more. His jaws clenched together. His eyes shooting at him like spears. "Leave! Now!"

The unicorn, without hesitation, scurried to his feet and burst through the exit.

As he closed the door behind him, Sombra continued to scowl at the doorway, as if he was expecting him to come back.

"Som-Som?" a weary voice softly entered the room. This soft voice brought back Sombra from his blind rage and towards the bedside where the voice came from. She shook her head. "What has gotten into you?"

Sombra made his way to her bedside, taking her hoof in his. "I'm sorry. I just… They aren't doing anything!" He turned his head to the outside window as the snow continued to fall. "They do nothing against this storm! They do nothing to cure you!" He looked back at her pale face. "They are useless!"

Garnet shook her head. "I don't believe that." She took in a deep breath, only for it to be cut short by a series of hacks. Sombra could feel a pain in his chest that nearly toppled him to the ground. Every cough seemed to rip out a piece of his heart. If that was the pain that she was going through, he couldn't understand how she still carried a smile.

And yet, as soon as her coughing subsided, she smiled. "Som-Som… promise me…" Sombra leaned forward listening intently. "You won't lose faith … in ponies… in love…" She turned towards him and opened her eyes as best she could. Her once green eyes were plagued with a red stain around them. "They are good at heart… believe that…"

Her hoof started to rise. It trembled, like an earthquake was happening inside her body, as it made its way up to Sombra's face, like a bird with a broken wing. It finally placed itself on Sombra's cheek as she smiled. "Just like you…"

Sombra held the hoof in his own, as tears swam down his face.

Three suns and three moons passed overhead, and Sombra found himself on a hill with only a stone as his companion. The neverending winter blew against his body as he stood over the stone. Not a single tear ran down his face. Only a furious glare as he thought about those around him. How sorry they were, how they said they wish there was something they could do. How they spoke to him as a friend. But where were they?

They were off in their own warm homes, while she lied there. And now, she was gone. And only one thought carried through his mind. [i]I hate them. I hate them all.[/i]

Sombra's mind came back to the simple room with the historian straight across from him. "We are finished here."

The historian stopped and looked up. She was silent as he glared at her. She blinked several times before lowering her glance to the ground. "I'm… I'm sorry…" she said. "That must have been horrible to go through."

Sombra turned away and scoffed. "I do not want your pity." Sombra then turned towards her. "I just want your food. Nothing more."

The historian stood up and nodded. "Alright, I'll get you some food." She gathered her quill and sheet and placed them in her saddlebag. She turned away from him, not saying another word as the door closed behind her.

Sombra glanced over to the mirror and eyed his forehead once more, as if he was expecting his horn to magically appear before him. However, every time he lowered his head in disappointment. He closed his eyes as the images of his past began to stir. Talking about Garnet had been difficult, but the days that followed were even more enraging.

The snow blew across the land for weeks after her death. It was only when the favorite daughter of the land began to fall ill that the ponies began to act. They worked day and night, never sleeping, never resting until they discovered the winter's greatest weakness. Love. The ponies had come together to save their beloved princess and show their love for her as she had loved them. The winter had left its mark on everypony's heart. Even Sombra's, though not for what anypony had imagined.

Sombra berated the unicorns of the Crystal Empire for their lack of action or commitment when Garnet's life was at stake. The unicorns would say that they did everything in their power to help her. [i]They lie![/i] Sombra convinced himself. [i]They saved that witch that sits on the throne! They could have saved Garnet! They choose not to![/i]

Sombra made frequent visits to the Grand Castle library. A thought that disgust him to the very core of his soul. The very thought of entering the palace, having to pretend to smile while facing that young princess that everypony loved so much while he was deteriorating from the inside out. Having to listen to how wonderful her little kingdom is and how perfect her ponies are, when it seemed that only he knew the truth. The truth about ponies.

Regardless, he beared it. For his mission was of the utmost importance. The lack of guidance was going to bring this Empire to destroying itself. A weak willed ruler. Crumbling like the back of a pony attempting to lift the world on its own. Crushed under its immense weight.

The Crystal Empire would not survive it's future unless a new, stronger ruler ascended to the throne. Somepony who was willing to sacrifice whatever it took for the greater good.

The weeks rolled by and nothing came of his research. Weeks turned to months. Months to years. Until he had combed through every book in the library. He cursed the very heavens themselves for his inability to find what he desired.

As was stated years before his birth, before time was created, a powerful force embraced the world in beauty and power. The most powerful element of all the world. Magic. Magic was the ultimate source of power. With it, Sombra knew that he could become the proper ruler that the Crystal Empire needed. No, the world needed.

But his search revealed nothing. Nothing of how to obtain such incredible power. He growled as he tore through book after book. Again and again, he would leave the library, mumbling his curses under his breath. He cursed the very heavens above him and the now queen of the Crystal Empire. Years of searching and nothing to show for it.

However, he had heard rumors of a new country to the south. A young country with two very young, very powerful rulers. A country called Equestria.

After convincing himself there was nothing in the Crystal Empire for him, he made a pilgrimage to Equestria, to seek out his answers. Surely, a place that is able to gain such fame and respect so quickly must have the secret of magic at its disposal. He would find it and learn from it.

Upon arriving in Equestria, he quickly discovered that they were not the advanced civilization his mind had led him to believe. The rulers of this tiny kingdom were just as weak willed as the one he had left behind. Perhaps, even weaker. He spat in disgust every time he held sight of them. Every fiber of his being told him to turn back to where he came and abandon this place.

But he couldn't leave. Not yet. He needed to discover the secrets of this kingdom's magic. It was here. He could feel it. He knew it was here. Like a fish being drawn on a line, he felt it pulling against him, drawing it towards an unknown fate.

He made his way to the Canterlot Library, hoping to find more information than the Crystal Empire had provided. After months of reading, his search was in vain. He open the book in front of him, his eyes glaring at the page. "Basic Magic for Unicorns".

He snarled at the first sentence to catch his eye. "Unlike most ponies, unicorns are the only creatures with access to magical abilities beyond the norm."

He growled as he read the second sentence his mind was instantly drawn to. "Only unicorns can conjure such spells such as (but not limited to) levitation, teleportation, and intangibility."

His eyes continued to scan the page as phrases reached his brain.

"Unicorn horns are masters of mystical energies."

"Other races can have difficulties countering unicorn magic."

"Despite physical limitations, Unicorns seemed to be the most powerful of the three races."

[i]Why?![/i] he cried out, tossing the book across the room, hitting a shelf beyond him. He reached up to the shelf and shoved all the books across the floor, screaming. [i]Why is it that only unicorns can make a difference?! Why can't I make a difference?! Why?![/i]

He bellowed shoving another row of books from the shelves. The canterlot guard burst into the room. Their mouths moved as if they were speaking, but Sombra did not hear what they said. He thought it was his imagination, his blind rage getting the better of him. They approached him, still speaking but with no sound. Sombra assumed that they were here to escort him from the library.

He looked up at them. Their golden helmets nearly covering their prestige horn growing at the top of their heads. He growled as he looked upon them. He heard the horn laugh at him, taunting him that he lacked the power to make any changes to the world. Lacked the power to make a difference to any pony. He screamed as he leaped towards the guard, tackling him to the ground.

He lifted his hoof to strike, however, he found himself engulfed by a blue aura. He attempted to move, struggling against the blue aura, but found himself paralyzed. He looked up to see a blue figure. Her horn glowing as he was raised from atop the guard's body. Her blue eyes glared at him as their gaze met.

The royal princess of Equestria stepped towards him as she released him from her spell. "You are to leave this place!"

Sombra growled as he tilted his head towards her. He wanted to dash forward. Dash against her and attack her. Make her feel helpless as he had felt mere seconds ago. But he knew it would be for naught. That long pointed horn on top of her head made sure of that.

Instead, he lowered his head to the ground and started to skulk out of the room, all eyes diverted to him.

With the Canterlot Library locked to him, he needed to sneak his way in. Without magic on his side, he would need a clever ruse to sneak back into the castle. For weeks, he would plan his movements as a simple garbage pony, working for the Canterlot Garden. The work was obsolete and the ponies he was forced to interact with would prattle on and on about their worthless and rather petty lives.

Petty and selfish desires like; "I wish the boss would give me a raise."

"Why can't I have a nice wagon like Mr. Silver?"

"Why does she love him and not me?"

"Does everypony have good children, and I got stuck with a little snot."

Everyday, he was forced to listen to another petty concern that mattered little in the long run. Another problem that was all born from a selfish desire. He had no such thing. He had plans for the greater good. And the secrets of magic would give him that.

Weeks passed and finally, he had been able to convinced his employer to work inside the castle. With his uniform and hat, he was able to sneak past the guards with absolute ease. He opened the doors to the library, noting only the librarian, who didn't seem to recognize him. He smiled at his success. He was back in the library. He was back to follow his destiny. He marched over to one of the bookshelves and removed one of the books.

Suddenly, the whole room shook as a loud thundering was heard from outside. He made a quick glance out the window to see a brown substance falling against the surface of the window. The librarian approached the window, as if to investigate. She opened them and howling cackle filled the room.

Sombra rushed over to the window to behold a strange sight. A creature with the body of a dragon and the head of a pony. Sombra's eyes widened as the creature snapped it talon like fingers and marveled as the clouds above him turned from white to pink and fell to the ground with a splat.

[i]What sorcery?[/i] he wondered. The librarian ran out of the library, screaming. But Sombra merely watched. Watched as this mysterious cackling creature terraformed the land to his desire.

The land became soft and bubbly much like soap. The trees were littered with oversized fruit that caused the trees to slunk or topple altogether. The animals were given extended limbs or handicaps that made it impossible for them to move, such as birds with no wings or beavers with teeth so large that they were too heavy for them to carry. Ponies ran in a disorganized panic as this god of chaos chortled above them.

Sombra marveled at the creature. But his wonderment soon caused him to frown. He continued to watch as the creature continued to have his 'fun'. He cringed at the mere mention of the word. [i]He has the power to rule reality! The power to shape this world into anything he pleases! He has the power to make the world better![/i]

He shot a glare at the creature named Discord from a distance. [i]And what do you do with it?! You play childish pranks! Petty games! All for your own personal amusement![/i]

He looked up at the great beast. "Why do you get to have such power?! Why can't I have it?!"

The room shook violently as he quickly caught himself before he hit the ground. When the shaking stopped, he picked himself off the ground, growling under his breath. He turned away from the window, mentally preparing to continue his search elsewhere.

However, something caught his eye. He looked to one of the walls in the library and noted a small crack that led to a golden door. He moved his way to it, examining it closely. There was no mistaking it. It was most certainly a door. But why was it hidden away?

Sombra smiled as his body shook with anticipation. He bucked the wall, causing pieces of debris to fall from the spot, revealing more of the door. He bucked again and again, his smile increasing with the amount of door that was revealed. Finally, he found the knob to the door and the gap was large enough for him to slip through. He placed his hoof on the handle and slowly pushed it open. It creaked as the pungent stench of mildew hit his nostrils. He turned his head and coughed as it overwhelmed him.

Once his cough subsided, he took in a deep breath and turned his head back to the room. Inside was a collection of cobwebs, surrounding an unimpressive pillar. Atop the pillar was a black tome with a gold lock over its pages. He marched over to it, feeling like his legs were moving on their own.

However, he made no effort to halt them. No effort to stop them from approaching the altar and reaching out to the book. He looked down to it. The tome did not seem impressive enough to be anything special, except for a golden lock. Sombra placed his hoof on the lock and pulled with all his might.

He pulled and struggled against it, but the lock would not move. [i]This must be it! This must be what I have been searching for! What I've spent years looking for![/i]

He pulled against the covers again, trying to separate the lock from the book, but it would not budge. [i]No! I've come so close! I can't be denied now! I won't![/i]

He pulled again, struggling with all his strength, but the lock was unmovable. He screamed at the top of his lungs and tossed the book at the far wall. The book simply slithered down to the floor. Sombra slunk down to his knees as his yell echoed all around him, repeating his failure to him.

Grief started to overcome Sombra. He didn't move and he didn't speak. His mind was blank as if somepony had come and taken everything from him. He sat as the darkness of the room seemed to engulf him.

All his efforts. All his strife. For nothing. The pain he endured. His years of searching and he was no closer to saving the world then when he started. He cursed the heavens. He cursed the ponies here in Equestria. The two princesses, who, in their weakness, allowed their kingdom to be overrun by a chaotic god. He cursed the Crystal Empire. For being selfish in their desires. For him begging them to save Garnet, but them turning a blind eye. He cursed Garnet. He cursed her with every breath he took. He cursed her for making him fall in love with her, only for her to selfishly leave him alone. Forever.

"Sombra," a voice came to his ear.

He opened his eyes and looked around him. The dark room was still vacant of all other life. He looked straight forward to see the book, glowing dark green.

"Sombra," the voice spoke again. "We can feel your anger. Your hatred. And it is delicious."

Sombra stood up and slowly started to approach the book. "You speak?"

The book started to glow again. "We do not. We are linked to your mind. We are manipulating the words in your mind to match our message."

Sombra stood over the book as the lock started to shake, as if the contents of the book wanted to break free and be read. He moved his hoof to the lock. "What secrets do you hold?"

The book laughed. "Many! We hold many secrets! Tell us; do you want to save the world?! Do you hate enough of the world to save it?!"

Sombra smiled. "I do not hate the world. I hate everypony in it!"

The book laughed. "Then together, let us free the world!"

Sombra pulled on the lock again, screaming with all his might as the green glow engulfed the entire room. After a moment, the lock snapped from its resting place and Sombra's eyesight darkened.

When Sombra finally opened his eyes, he saw the book in front of him was blank. The pages were emptied. Not a single word written on any page. But he did not frown. He smiled.

He chuckled as he rose to his feet. He took several steps forward and marched out of the hole in the wall. His chuckle descended into a mad cackle. He looked towards the window. As he looked upon his reflection, he gave a sinister grin. He marched out of the castle, leaving the princesses of Equestria to deal with the chaos god.

He marched towards the Crystal Empire to begin his new reign as the rightful king of the land.

[center]-[/center]

Adula raced back to her home with scrolls wrapped all around her body. [i]Why would he lie about that?![/i]

She trusted him to tell the truth. What if he had just been feeding her lies all this time? What if he had just been saying whatever he pleased?

She opened the door to her house and quickly rushed to the basement. She felt a surge of fear grip her as she fiddled with the door. [i]If I was to publish this, I would be a laughing stock! She convinced herself. Nopony would ever listen to me again![/i]

She flung open the door. "Sombra, I want the tru-" her speech was silence by the empty shackles on the other side of the room.

She looked around her, hoping that she was dreaming. Her heart started to race as she scanned the room once more. However, there was no trace of Sombra.

She lowered her head as she turned back upstairs. She unraveled one of the scrolls at her side and examined it again. She scrolled down the list of ponies on the scroll until she reached the bottom of the page. She shook her head and she started to wrap it back up. "There never was a mare named Garnet."

Sombra faced the city of the Crystal Empire, holding steady against the chilling winds. He looked up at the tower where he used to looked down upon the slaves of his kingdom.

He smiled at the memories of their punishment. The punishment they deserved. The punishment that the whole world deserved.

He looked down to his side as the old black book remained tied to him. The voice was silent. He could no longer here the book speak to him. But one day, he would. And together they would finish what they started.

[i]Garnet was wrong[/i], Sombra reminded himself. [i]Ponies are not good. Perhaps they never were.[/i] He turned away from the high towers of the Crystal Castle, silently vowing that the pink witch that sat on his throne would one day cower in fear of his return. One day, his horn would return to him and on that day the Crystal Empire would once again scream his name.


End file.
